The Strength of a Dino
by mooshoojr
Summary: Madoka Kobayashi is an Arrancar who just recently got his mask torn off. These are the trials and tribulations he faced as an Arrancar in Hueco Mundo.
1. Birth of an Arrancar

Chapter 1

I was just a dinosaur-like Adjucha-class Hollow at the time, doing what all Hollows do. Eat other hollows, wander, things like that. Well anyway, I was just wandering around minding my own business when, out of nowhere, a panther Adjucha attacked me.

I tried to run, but he was too fast. He almost bit me, but I managed to avoid him. "Get back here!" He roared at me. "Leave me alone!" I said, afraid for my life. Suddenly, he was gone. I sighed with relief when I noticed he was gone. But then, I heard a voice.

"He'll do nicely..." the voice said. Suddenly, a figure appeared before me. I was so tired, my vision was blurry, so I couldn't see who it was. I could tell he was smiling at my misfortune though. I felt a strong spiritual pressure coming from him. The last thing I remember is the pain from having my mask forcefully torn from my face... and then blacking out from the pain.

I heard several voices. I was wrapped up in bandages, unaware of what was going on. Then suddenly the bandages came off. I looked around at all the people around me. They were all wearing white and black. There was a girl with messy blonde hair that was tied in a long braided ponytail. She had tanned skin and large breasts

Her shirt covered half of her face and stopped at her midsection and she had a skirt on. Another one had a very long and thin head and the hood of his outfit looked like a giant clam. There was another one there. He had short black hair and three pink stars on the left side of his face. He had very long sleeves and his outfit had two holes near his waist. I don't know how, but I knew it was a male.

The last person there had long brown hair with a single strand in front of his face. He had a long robe-like outfit on. He looked at me with a creepy smile. "What is your name?" he asked me very politely. "Madoka... Madoka Kobayashi." I replied, fully understanding what was going on.

"Well Madoka, I'm sure you have many questions. Ask as many as you wish, but go get some clothes first." he said to me. "Thank you." I said as I stood up, still staring at the other people there. I left the room and headed off to the laundry room and dug through the clothes. I pulled out a white jacket with black stripes. I looked back in the pile and pulled out a pair of black jeans. "Is everything in here black and white?" I said to myself as I got dressed.

"Pretty much." I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around and looked at him. "Holy crap, it's a giant spoon!" I said happily. He glared at me. "I'm not a spoon!" He responded angrily. "Then why in the world do you have a _GIANT SPOON HOOD_?" I asked him. "What, were all the other options taken?" I chuckled. He glared at me. "You know what, I'm going to call you Squiggles." I added.

"My name is Nnoitra, not Squiggles!" he shouted at me. "Whatever you say Squiggles." I said walking away from him. Nnoitra stopped me. "Don't you know who I am?" he asked me. "I thought I made that clear, you're Squiggles!" I responded.

"I'm not Squiggles!" Nnoitra told me, getting even more angry. I ignored him and walked off, listening to him curse me out for ignoring him. "I didn't know spoons could curse.." I thought. I looked around the building. I passed the girl who I saw when I first arrived here. She stopped and looked at me. "Hello there." she said after a long silence.

"You're name's Madoka, correct?" she asked me. "Yes, that's right. I'm Madoka." I looked at her. "I'm Tia Harribel, but call me Tia and you die." she said in a voice that was calm, yet fierce. "Okay, Harribel." I said to her. "Thank you." she said softly. "Well, I have to get going." she walked off. I continued walking until I saw that dark-brown haired, creepy smiling guy that told me to get dressed. "Hello Madoka." he said to me. "Hello sir." I replied. "Please, call me Aizen." he told me. "Okay, Aizen." I replied. "Lord Aizen." he corrected. I asked Aizen every question I was thinking about. He told me about Arrancars, the Espada, Soul Reapers, the Seireitei, and much more. "I see... so I'm an Arrancar?" I asked Aizen. "Yes, you are." he replied. "I see." was what I said before Aizen dismissed me.


	2. Fight With the Panther

Chapter 2

I saw an Arrancar who had icy blue hair. His hair was spiked upwards and behind. His outfit was an open jacket and pants. I could see his Hollow hole on his stomach. He had his hands in his pockets as he passed me. "Something about him seems familiar..." I said to myself as he turned around. "Hey there." He said with a devilish grin. "Uh... Hi." I said to him, completely creeped out.

"Your name wouldn't be Madoka Kobayashi, now would it?"

"Yes that's r- have we met before?" I asked, getting scared."Yeah, we have... you know that panther that tried to kill ya in the desert? That was me..." I looked at him, alarmed. "You couldn't be.." I said, backing away slowly. "Yeah, I am... now we're both Arrancar... But I'm so much more.." He said smugly. "More?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah." He turned around and showed me a number six on his back. "I'm an Espada." he grinned. "I see." I turned around. "Well I'll be off now." I said starting to walk off. "Not so fast. I wanna see how strong you are, Madoka." he grinned. "Are you sure about that?" I smirked. "Yeah, let's do it.." he replied as we walked out into the desert.

"Alright, here are the rules. Hand-to-hand only. No Ceros, no Balas, and no Zanpakuto." Grimmjow told me. I nodded, got into a fighting stance, and gestured to bring it on as he charged at me. I dodged his attack and kicked him into the wall. "You bastard!" he growled at me as I charged him, dodging his attempt at a counterattack and giving him an uppercut to the jaw, almost hitting his mask fragment. He rubbed his jaw.

"How the hell are you able to hit me? You're a lowly Arrancar, I'm an Espada!" he asked fiercely. "Maybe I'm stronger than you." I replied. "How can that be? I became an Arrancar long before you did!" he told me.

I only shrugged as Grimmjow attacked me again. This time I put my hands into my pockets and drove his face into the sand with the heel of my foot. I stared at him for a moment and then walked back inside. He stood up slowly. "This isn't over... I will kill you... Madoka Kobayashi." Grimmjow snarled and walked inside. I passed Aizen and he grinned at me.

"I saw what just happened. Nice work." he said to me. "Well that was just revenge for him scaring me off." I said to Aizen walking away.

I continued walking and heard a scream. I turned towards a hallway and ran towards the sound. I saw Nnoitra moving towards a green haired girl with a suspicious-looking pink-haired guy. The girl's mask fragment looked like a goat's skull, and it was on top of her head.

Nnoitra glared at me. "What the hell do you want?" he asked me. "Okay I have a couple of questions... question number one, why are you picking on this girl Squiggles?" I asked Nnoitra. "She deserves it!" he snapped at me.

"Okay, question two: Is he gay?" I asked staring at the pink guy. "I'm not gay!" he shouted. "Then why is your hair pink?" I asked with a smirk. "Just shut up and let me kill her!" Nnoitra interrupted. "I don't think so, Squiggles." I said to Nnoitra.

"I'm. Not. Squiggles." Nnoitra said slowly continuing to move closer towards the green haired girl. I kicked Nnoitra's Zanpakuto out of his hands. "I thought I told you to leave her alone, Nnoitra." I said seriously. "You brat! I'll kill yo-" I interrupted Nnoitra with a punch delivered with force straight into his stomach, sending him flying back away from the girl. T

he girl looked at me, her face stained with tears. "Are you okay?" I asked her softly. She said nothing and just hugged me tight. "Thank you! Thank you!" she said to me, tears still flowing freely from her face. "I..can't...breath..." I said weakly. She let go and wiped her tears away. "I apologize." she said with a smile. "No worries. I'm Madoka." I told her.

"I'm Neliel, but you can just call me Nel!" she smiled looking at me, her amber eyes catching the light in a perfect way that made her eyes glitter. "Why were those two picking on you?" I asked Nel. Nel looked down. "Nnoitra thinks that females shouldn't be a higher rank than males." she said slowly.  
"What number Espada are you?" I asked. Nel turned around, unzipped her jacket and showed me the large number three on her back. "I'm the third Espada." Nel said putting her jacket back on. "Well I have to get going, thanks again Madoka!" Nel smiled and left.


	3. Making Allies and Love's First Kiss

Chapter 3

I was walking around and I saw Nnoitra, Szayel and Grimmjow talking. I thought this was suspicious about that, so I tried to listen in. I only heard "Neliel." and "Fight." I quickly realized they were planning to attack Nel together. I raced off to warn Nel. I knocked on Nel's door. "Nel, we need to talk!" I shouted. "Hold on, I'm not dressed yet!" Nel called. I waited for her to come out, but shortly after, I saw Grimmjow, Szayel and Nnoitra coming towards her door. "Out of the way, brat." Grimmjow said harshly.

"We need to talk to Nel." Szayel said. "No you don't. You just want to attack her. I heard it." I said. "You can't stop three Espada all by yourself." Grimmjow said. "That's where you're wrong, Grimmjow..." I said furiously. "I won't let you hurt Nel!" I yelled. Nnoitra charged at me and knocked me through the wall, barging in on a still topless Nel. Nel screamed and threw Nnoitra out, closing the door behind her. "Ouch.." Nnoitra said. "Madoka, are you okay?" Nel asked concerned, but still topless.

I didn't notice, but seeing her made my nose bleed. Seeing Nel in all her glory made me realize: I wanted to be with her. "Y-yeah, I'm fine.." Nel put her shirt on. "S-sorry you had to see that.." Nel said shyly. Even though Nel has a magenta-colored marking across her face, I could tell she was blushing. I walked out the door and saw Nnoitra, Szayel, and Grimmjow, and all three of them shot me death glares. Nel came out with me and together, we were able to defeat them. It was a long and tiring battle, so Nel let me rest in her room.

I sat down on her bed. "Soft." I said with a smile. Nel sat down beside me. "You've saved me not once, but twice now.." Nel smiled. "It was nothing.." I smiled back. "I'd like to do something to repay you..." Nel said shyly. "Like what?" I asked. "I-I'm a bit nervous to do it..." She said, a massive blush covering her cheeks. "Don't be... Just get out of the way..." Then, as if out of nowhere, it happened. Nel had kissed me.

I fell over onto Nel's bed, blushing. "Wh-what was that for?" I said nervously. Nel merely smiled. "That was me repaying you.." She said shyly, blushing just as much as I was. I smiled at her slyly. "Are you sure it's not something more?" I asked. Nel blushed even more when I leaned in closer. "O-okay... the truth is..." Nel began. "I-I...l l..o..v..e...y..o..u.." Nel said slowly. I simply smiled.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear..." And then I kissed her. I felt her returning my kiss as our lips stayed locked together, a perfect blend of passion and desire. Even as our lips parted, I could tell that she didn't want it to end. I smiled at her. "Nel... your lips are so soft..." I said winking. Nel just tackled me, giving me a long deep kiss. Nel pulled away slowly.

"You know, Madoka... you've seen me shirtless, but I haven't seen you shirtless.. It's only fair." Nel said with a blush. I smiled. "Alright..." I said and removed my shirt. "W-wow..." Nel's blush only got more intense. "Y-you're very muscular..." I smiled at her. "And you're very beautiful.." I said, causing Nel to blush. "You're sweet..." Nel smiled as I began to put my shirt back on. Nel pouted. "Keep it off a little longer, please?" Nel begged.

I smiled and pulled my shirt off again. Nel gently ran a hand across my abs. Nel smiled at me. Nel laid her head on my chest and smiled. "I'm really glad to have met such a caring, sweet guy such as yourself... All the other Arrancars just want one thing from me..." Nel sighed.

"You're not like that, are you Madoka?" Nel looked at me with such an absolutely adorable face that made me just about melt "Of course I'm not..." I smiled at her. "Really?" Nel asked. "Not even after seeing me..." Nel blushed hard as she finished her sentence. "...Topless?" I smiled.

"Well... maybe a little..." Nel's blush only grew deeper. "We should get some sleep now, Nel.." I said, sliding underneath the blankets. I felt Nel join me, snuggling close to me. "Good night Madoka..." Nel said with a smile, gave me a kiss good night and we both drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
